Mismatch
by thestanajames
Summary: When Gibbs and Sloane finally let themselves feel. Smut and language for the rating. Please give it a read and let me know what you think. One shot...for now


This is my first fic and I hope you all like it. Please be nice about any mistakes as I don't have a beta reader.

I do not own NCIS, Jack Sloane, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, or any of the characters. Just a woman, sitting in front of a computer, wanting to write about Slibbs smut.

Loosely based on season 16 episode 5

* * *

Sloane realizes she's still holding his hand and while he isn't objecting, she knows he's probably uncomfortable. Quickly standing and placing distance between, "I'll spare you the rest." They both have demons and hearing the recording of a war, even if it wasn't the specific ones they were in, listening to explosions and gunfire brought up a lot of emotions for them both. Gibbs stayed quiet as he watched Sloane closely to see her reactions.

"Wish I could have spared you from the rest, Jack," his tone soft; just a whisper as he'd gotten up and closed the distance between them. Hearing her name roll off his tongue made her body shiver. Sure, others call her Jack and it's not reserved for anyone to say but when Gibbs says it, she wants to make it only his to say. She can't look him in the eyes because she knows he'd see how affected she was and see all of the emotions she has for him. Gibbs reaches for her hand again with his left while his right hand moves to her chin, nudging her head up so he can see hers. He knows she'll be able to read everything on his face, but he doesn't care anymore.

Jack slowly follows his gentle plea to see her, knowing he's asking her for the unguarded emotions. Her eyes hesitate before finally looking up into his steel blue eyes and what she sees takes her breath away. Not only was he asking to see everything from her, he wanted her to see _him_. Gibbs' right hand softly runs across her cheek as he moves a few strands of hair out of her face. It's absolutely crazy to think they can have a full conversation just in a single look but somehow, they can do it. Whether it's from across the bullpen, a side glance at a crime scene, or inches apart.

"Gibbs…" Jack whispering with emotion caught in her throat. Gibbs just smiles the faintest of smiles and he can feel her melt in his hands. Releasing his left hand from her grip he slides it her hip, pulling her the last few inches that separated their bodies. He watches as Jack's eyes dilate with desire for him, his asking her for permission to continue. Jack knows Gibbs is asking her if she wants this, can see it in his eyes and it just makes him that much sexier.

"Always the gentleman…Cowboy," she whispered and grinned at the bright smile she was met with from him. That was the only answer he needed but he didn't expect her to beat him to closing the distance, meeting his lips with a soft kiss. Gibbs threaded his left hand through her soft curls, tugging just slightly as he deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan in return. For so long, they had both been denying themselves of their feelings in fear they wouldn't be reciprocated by the other, and risking their friendship was too great that neither of them acted on desire. Each afraid of showing the other too much in a glance or a touch but still couldn't help the attraction and gravity pulling them close every time.

The touches had become more frequent. A slight palm on his chest to get him to stop ignoring her, a reassuring hand on her low back during a case, holding hands to comfort each other, and whenever he'd go to her office to get an update on her profiles for cases, he just couldn't sit close enough to her. Always touching her in subtle, innocent ways that wouldn't draw attention from anyone but enough for them to know they were connected. Sloane was the only person to not back down and shy away from the infamous _Gibbs' stare_ and that excited Gibbs. He often was the one to bend first because she would stare back and read him like a book. Gibbs has always been afraid to have anyone close to him and he even tried pushing Jack away when she first arrived but the gravitational pull she had on him prevented that from sticking.

_**Ding!**_

Typically, the elevator was loud enough to hear from anywhere, but Jack and Gibbs were too preoccupied to notice it today. Luckily Special Agent Timothy McGee shouted out for his boss and broke them of their reprieve, but they needed to hurry to catch their breaths and fix their appearances before McGee could make it to the back of Kasey's lab.

"What McGee?!" Gibbs shouted grumpily. "Great fucking timing…" he whispered to Jack and she giggled.

"Oh uh, hey boss. We got an update on the case. We were going over the…" McGee trailed off as he reached the office at the back of the lab. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope," they said in unison and gave each other a side glance.

"McGee, talk." Back to usual self, Gibbs is trying to not become the agency's gossip.

Jack listens to the younger agent but really only partially because a large part of her attention is on how close Gibbs was still standing. The fact that he still had to be close to her process how he isn't unphased by what just happen. Her lips feel like they're swollen to twice their size, as she bites at her lower lip. Letting herself back into the present, Jack noticed the two men staring at her. McGee's face one of wonder and curiosity and Gibbs' one of desire and delight as he can guess what has her so distracted that she didn't hear the question. _Damn him._

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you have a profile for us about our Marine, murdered or suicide?" the younger field agent asking again a little slower than normal.

"Almost, I will need to talk with Gibbs after you two get back from the prison."

There is an extended silence between the three of them. McGee searching each of their faces with a questioning look on his features.

"McGee! Let's go" Gibbs yelled, making Tim jump slightly. As Tim turned and began walking to the elevator Gibbs turned to Sloane. "We're not done here."

"Just go, Cowboy. I didn't need anything else to finish my profile, just wanted to be sure you came back. You know, so you didn't avoid me." Jack winked just in time for the ding of the elevator. It took her breath away when Gibbs squeezed her hand and walked hastily towards the waiting agent holding the doors for him. Once Gibbs was on the lift, he turned around and showed the purest grin and winked at her as the doors closed.

* * *

Jack was still in her office when the team got back to HQ. They had solved the case and freed an innocent man from prison after 48 years. Sloane did have other cases she consulted on other than Gibbs' team, but she was determined to finish them before calling it a night.

_Hopefully before he gets back,_ Sloane thought to herself. She was so engrossed with her research that she hadn't notice a very special agent leaning quietly against her office door. Gibbs didn't want to disturb her; it was rare he was able to watch her without any preamble or her walls down. He knew she was it; the one he loved. How could he have pushed her away for so long?

"Hey Gibbs," Jack said without even looking away from her computer. He just chuckled to himself, _of course she knew I was here._ "Would you like to come in?" She asked and before he took a second step, "Lock the door…I have a few fantasies to fulfill." Gibbs shut the door and flipped the lock; he had some fantasies to fulfill too. Before he knew it, Jack was on him, pushing him back against the door with a heavy thud. Her lips crashing against his own as his hands instinctively grabbing ahold of her hips and pulling her into him. Gibbs begins to slide one of his hands up her lower back and up to her mid back. Jack jumped back as he was nearing her scars, it was a habit. Before she could apologize Gibbs gave her a sweet peck to the lips to keep her from saying anything.

"Hi, Jack" he whispered. Holding her close against his firm body and she just melted.

"Jethro, I feel like we need to talk first. I can't lose you and I can't keep pretending that I don't have any feel-"

"Jack, take a breath. We can talk. We can do anything you want; this is up to you how far we go. You need to know that no matter what you decide you will never lose me. Ever."

"How do you do that? How do you read my mind and make me feel safe when everything is crazy and changing and I'm rambling…" Jack noticing his smile and she could tell she needed to take a breather. Sloane took Gibbs' hand into hers and lead him across the office towards her couch. Gibbs doesn't have any objections to following Jacqueline Sloane as his view is always enjoyable.

"Ok, Jack…" he didn't need to finish his request to have her finish her speech she'd clearly been preparing all afternoon.

"Well I attacked you at my door because I can't stop thinking about the taste of your lips, how soft your lips are, the skill of your tongue. I've been thinking about it since I met you but now that I have actually experienced it, I'm fucking addicted. You are sexy and you know more about me than anyone else. I can't breathe without you near me, but I can't breathe with you right next to me because I needed to hide how you affect me. All afternoon I've been thinking of ways to make you moan and to make me scream." Gibbs' right hand gripping tightly against her inner thigh, near the apex of her legs.

"Same."

"I didn't mean to back away like that earlier," Jack says looking at him and then her office door. Knowing he would understand exactly what she was talking about. "It's habit to not let anyone close to them, let alone know about them. I know you already saw them once, but it wasn't all of them and it wasn't close proximity. I had some distance to hide from you, but I'd never been so exposed to anyone else." Jack's tone softening and her canter slowing as her nerves were subsiding. Sloane isn't use to being the one who is explored and talking about herself but Gibbs made her feel so safe and secure. She'd tell him anything he ever asked her about, do anything he ever needed.

"Jethro, maybe you should say something, so I don't mess this up before anything happens."

"Jack, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you knocked on my door and flashed me your driver's license. It took everything to not just pull you in and kiss you that night because I knew who you were…well in a sense. You made my heart race and it hasn't slowed down since. Although, the night you came in after leaving my house, watching you walk into the bullpen and tossing my keys back to me…my mouth still waters at the memory of your smile; of your tight," he leans in to rest his forehead against hers, "revealing shirt…

"Do you know what you do to me? How difficult it is to work beside you? I want to feel your hands brushing against my arm, calming me when anger is consuming me. You make me a better agent, a better person. My heart beats faster the closer I get, and I crave the rapid beats; the heat of your body toying mine." Gibbs whispering against her lips as his hand brings hers to rest over his heart.

"Jethro, you set my heart on fire. Wow, that wasn't supposed to be so cliché, but it's true. My body senses in you're within a building of me. At night when I can't sleep, I think of your arms around me, your lips against mine, and being in your bed. I have to give my body release from the images that flash through my mind but I'm able to sleep in your arms…even if they are just in my head.

"You give me that Gibbs stare and I melt into your eyes but challenge you back because I know I have an effect on you, but do you know what you do to me?" She asks while her right hand glides done his side, feeling his muscles tense under the material of his shirt. Continuing her original quest, he shakes his head in answer to her question. She grabs a hand from her hip and pulls the hem of her skirt higher with her other hand, guiding his calloused fingers to her wet heat. Pulling a moan when he wasn't restricted direct contact by panties, Gibbs runs his index finger through her slickness. This time it was her turn to moan into his lips.

"Fuck, Jack…you're so wet. You're always like this?" Gibbs asks before capturing her lips again in a deep, passionate kiss. Making them both think back to the heat that was interrupted earlier in the day by McGee.

"I've only been like this since I met you, Cowboy."

"Fuck, I love it when you call me that. Only _you_ could call me that and make me want to throw you down on the nearest surface and fuck you hard."

"Hmm, I guess I should call you that more often." After her smirk came a sharp breath, Gibbs pushed two thick fingers inside of her and she wasn't ready for the intrusion. Not that she minded. "Fuck, Jethro!"

"Now that one I cannot deny how hard it makes me to watch your tongue and mouth move as you say it." Gibbs suddenly pulled his fingers out of her warmth with a groan from each of them, and quickly flipped Jack onto her couch. Gibbs staring deep into Jack's eyes when she saw a glint in his eye that she didn't quite understand what it meant. Reading Jethro was difficult for her, but she will never forget that glint meant this was what he wanted. The look finally clicked when he dropped to his knees and licked against her core. Jack bowed up from the couch as she moaned loudly. His tongue flicking against her clit and then he gave a small nibble to the bundle of nerves. Repeating this a few more times and Jack was screaming her release; much to her own surprise.

"Jack, you're absolutely perfect." Gibbs in complete awe with the taste of her euphoria on his tongue. He winced a little at the sharp pull her threaded fingers yanking him up her body. Kissing him deeply, Jack surprised Gibbs by locking her heel around his leg and flipped him onto the couch. Sloane slowly, deliberately pushing off his jacket and beginning on his shirt buttons. Each taking too long, she ripped his shirt apart and heard buttons hitting the floor. Her hands explored his bare chest, running over each defined muscle and stalling at his scar in the middle of his chest. She hadn't seen it before and wasn't around when he had received it, but she'd heard stories and reports of the incident. Jack leaned down and trailed the length of it with feather-light kisses. Jack sat up enough to kiss Gibbs gently, yet deeply. Trying to put every emotion never said into a kiss.

He was so engulfed in her kiss, tasting all of the emotions she felt, and he tried reciprocating, that he hadn't noticed her straddling his hips as she unbuckled his pants. Jack moved just slightly, and Gibbs' hands were flying to still her hips and once she steadied, pulling the zipper down the back of her dress. When his hands brushed against her scars for the first time, she shivered. Not because she was uncomfortable but because he made them feel like another erogenous zone. Sloane bucked her hips into Gibbs' while he was pushing her dress off her shoulders, bunching it down around her waist. That's when he noticed it.

"That's a nice bra to not have been worn with a matching pair." A huge grin crept across her face; she had had a matching thong on earlier in the day.

"I had to remove them after our make out session downstairs in the lab." Gibbs groaned thinking about her taking care of herself earlier and having to throw away panties of a matching set. Sloane unclasped her bra and had thrown it across the office when Gibbs came back to the present moment, making a silent promise to never make her relieve herself. Jack made quick work of removing the remaining clothing that separated them, leaving Gibbs to remove his own boxers while shimmying out of her dress. The friction she was causing against his achingly hard cock had Gibbs biting her lower lip to stifle a loud moan.

They were still in her office inside a government building and the director just a few doors away. The added danger of getting caught just heightened each of their senses. Sloane was already two orgasms into the night, but she knew once she had his hard cock inside her, she wasn't going to be quiet. Gibbs moved his hands all over her naked form above him. He moved across the scars on her back and he got mad at the man who'd done this to her but loved her even more that she'd trusted him with these, had been stronger than the monster her hurt her.

"Wait," it was all he could mustard in his current state of arousal. Jack stilled instantly, fearing he'd suddenly realized this wasn't what he wanted, that she wasn't attractive to him and he must have seen the fear of her thoughts on her face. "Hey, look at me Jack. You are perfect, amazing, captivating, and frustrating and stubborn but I love you." Jack took a sharp breath as she let his words chase away her fears and her heart to flutter with glee because she loved him so much. "That's why I told you to wait. Jack, I don't know what you see in this old Marine but I'm glad you are clearly delusional. I promise to always love you and protect you; to see _you_ and let my guard down with you. I promise to leave you satisfied…always. Jack, I love you and fuck do I hope you lo-" Gibbs was cut off when Jack took him to the hilt and crushed his lips in a feverous kiss.

"I love you too, Jethro. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you have had all of me for a while and I'm sorry I haven't shown you, so you didn't question how I feel about you. Cowboy, you are my last and my first in a few years so maybe giddy up bef-" his hips jolted upwards in a demanding force and had her screaming in no time. Thrust after thrust, each getting harder than the last as they both let their last barriers fall.

If Leon is still here, they were going to have some answering to do, and it's not like he could even try to deny it as it's his name she's screaming out to fuck her harder. Fuck it was amazing how easily they found the perfect points to make the other moan, tighten, harden, and heighten the euphoria. It's like they'd given each other their launch codes and they were at war trying to prolong the pleasure and give into the passion. They finally crash, sweat dripping off their bodies, Jack's legs cinched around his hips as she holds him deep. Needing to feel all of him and his release, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Her body getting too hard to stay upright, Jack falls into the arms of her lover, onto his heaving chest.

Jack never felt more loved or safer than she did right now in Gibbs' arms. She listened to his heart rate slow and steady out, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, she looked up to see his satiated face, "I love you…Cowboy."

"I love you too, Jack. You're incredible."

"You realize, Jethro, you are now a one-woman man because I'll kill any woman who grabs your attention." Jack smiles as she is kind of joking and he knows just how much of it is truth. He kissed her softly, moving back just enough so their lips didn't touch but their noses did. Gibbs moved a few strains of hair off her brow and behind her ear.

"You really are perfect." Soon they started to chill, "Let's go home." It's crazy that he knew she would say his house was home, she didn't actually care but it was where he felt safest, happiest, and he was her home. Jack didn't have the history in any one place, although, in his arms was now the only place she'd claim and the only home she needed. Quietly they dress again, not straying too far from each other and stopping for little kisses and smiles here and there.

As Gibbs was helping Jack into her coat, she turned around and smirked, "So what was that earlier about _**me**_ being 'frustrating?' I mean have you _**met you**_?" A big smile swiped across her face and she led him out of her office with a soft kiss, her fingers twining into his.

"I love you, Jack."

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs got to work before any of his team, which was a good thing because it gave him time to wipe the huge love-struck smile on his face. Rounding his desk, he opens the top drawer to place his gun, badge, and wallet in, but something caught his eye and took his breath away. Gibbs didn't need to pick the item up to know who's they were. Just then his phone buzzed, text message from Jack.

_**I think I'm going to need to stash a few pairs around since I'm already soaked just thinking about continuing what happened last night…and what we didn't get to finish this morning in bed.**_

Gibbs smiled and texted his response.

_**Elevator. Now.**_

He smiled and glanced one more time at the missing piece of Jack's matching set, the ones she didn't have last night.


End file.
